


ORNAMENT

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [17]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Yuzuru tries to remember when they started with this tradition, it must have been around the time they moved into their first shared apartment together.





	ORNAMENT

Yuzuru tries to remember when they started with this tradition, it must have been around the time they moved into their first shared apartment together. He picks up the small ornament from the box on the couch, smiling to himself as he inspects it for any damages due to storage. It is still intact, the small Winnie the Pooh head he had bought back in Japan after his last Nationals Championship. He saw it at the Disney store and picked it up, hoping to place it on the Christmas tree Javier was setting up at their home in Toronto. It was a small tree as most of the apartment was cluttered with moving boxes.

While he decided that this was his last season, one more after Beijing, they both took on coaching jobs at TCC. Javier had been there for a good over a year now, not just small seminars scattered around the year but a fix full time job. Both have been looking for a good place to move to together and between the Grand Prix Final and Nationals they finally found it. Yuzuru felt guilty for leaving Javier with most of the moving to deal with but he didn’t seem to mind, he knew how important these last season for Yuzuru was.

That was over five years ago and here he is picking up more and more ornaments from the pile, decorating a much bigger tree. No more moving boxes are scattered around only Javiers forgotten socks by the couch. Yuzuru feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind along with a soft pair of lips at his nape. “Hmm...what are you doing?” Javier asks softly, sleep still in his voice. “Just putting up  ** _our _ ** ornaments on the tree.” 


End file.
